disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Slushy Franchise
Mr. Slushy Dawg and Mr. Slushy Burger are a chain of fast food restaurants serving hot dogs and hamburgers, with many locations around the Tri-State Area. Jeremy Johnson has worked at most of the known locations and is typically the only employee shown. Other employees include the manager and a fry cook that "defected to Taco Teepee." Their motto is "Slushy Dawg will never get any better." ("The Bully Code"). They opened in 1929. Mr. Slushy Dawg is also the location where Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz eat at while trying to plan while trying to figure out how to find Balthazar Cavendish. Locations Mr. Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall The Googolplex store is located across from the Har D Har Toy Store. So far, only Jeremy has been shown working there. Oddly, once it was shown in a generic food court (not related to the cafeteria that Googolplex's Slushy Burger resides in), but in Toy to the World, it's across from the toy store (the discrepancy is never mentioned). ("Raging Bully", "Toy to the World") Natural History Museum The museum store is located in Danville, at the Natural History Museum, and is recently new to the Slushy Dawg chain. Its only known employee is Jeremy. ("It's About Time!") Mr. Slushy Burger Googolplex Mall The Googolplex store is located in the food court across from Taco Teepee. Jeremy, the manager and their former "fry guy" are the only known employees. Candace and Wendy once competed for the same job opening, but when the application competition set up by the manager turned into sabotaging each other, both were rejected for the job. ("The Magnificent Few", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Danville Woods There is a Mr. Slushy Burger located in the woods of Danville. It seems to be more of a food stand than a fast food restaurant, like most of the other Slushy stores. It's only known employee is an unnamed worker, but it is more likely Jeremy since it looks exactly like him. (Oddly enough, the voice used during that episode did not match Jeremy's voice in the preceding episodes.) It was seen in "Rollercoaster" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" and as a background image during the commercial for the Perry the Inaction Figure toy during "Toy to the World". In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!," Phineas referred directly to the employee as Jeremy, and he did speak using Jeremy's voice, mentioning Candace. However, this does not necessarily mean that Jeremy was the employee seen in "Rollercoaster." Mount Rushmore Located at the Mount Rushmore Gift Shop, this Mr. Slushy Burger was seen only once, in "Candace Loses Her Head". This location has at least two employees since Jeremy stated that he was there on the "Mr. Slushy Burger Worker Exchange Program". Downtown Danville Aside from the woods, there are also several other Slushy Burgers scattered around the Tri-State Area. One of these was mentioned in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" by Stacy, Candace's best friend. Mascot and Motto "Slushy the Clown" is a clown mascot of the Mr. Slushy Burger Company. It carries with it a famous jingle that Heinz Doofenshmirtz finds so irritating that he steals every Slushy the Clown Standee in the Tri-State Area. The Clown appears to be a parody amalgamation of Ronald McDonald and Bob's Big Boy. Slushy the Clown was first introduced as the company mascot in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Mr. Shushy Dawg's motto is "Slushy Dawg will never get any better!" which considers that the menu of Mr. Slushy Dawg hasn't changed since 1929 (The Bully Code). Background Information *In the Original Pitch, the company name was spelled as "Mr. Slusee Burger", but Dan Povenmire pronounced it as "Mr. Slushy Burger". Burger or Dawg Confusion Initially, there was confusion as to whether the restaurants were called Mr. Slushy Burger or Mr. Slushy Dawg, as the signs and employee uniforms were nearly identical. This is no longer the case since it has been shown that the Googolplex Mall contains both a Mr. Slushy Dawg ("Raging Bully", "Toy to the World") and a Mr. Slushy Burger. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Magnificent Few") Jeremy Johnson has been shown working at both locations and stated in "Candace Loses Her Head" there is an exchange program that allows an employee to work at several different locations. Possible Explanations *'In-universe:' Franchises owned by the same company, such as a "Mr. Slushy" corporation, typically will use similar branding and marketing materials. A real-world example of this are the Ritz Camera Centers. The logos for two of their brands, Ritz Camera & Image and Wolf Camera & Image, bear the same layout and font. *'Behind-the-scenes:' The switch between "Burger" and "Dawg" may be a running gag. If this is true, then it would be similar to another Disney Channel show, The Weekenders, in which the local Pizza joint has a completely new and comical theme and name literally every episode. Appearances and References *''Rollercoaster'' (Cameo/Mentioned) *''Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error'' (water ski hut changes to Mr. Slushy Burger hut in style of Danville Woods location) *''Candace Loses Her Head'' *''Raging Bully'' *''The Magnificent Few'' (Cameo) *''Toy to the World'' (Mr. Slushy Burger hut in woods makes cameo as background in a Perry the Inaction Figure TV commercial) *''It's About Time!'' *''Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?'' (Cameo and Mentioned) *''Out to Launch'' (Cameo) *''Unfair Science Fair'' *''Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)'' *''The Bully Code'' *''Rollercoaster: The Musical!'' *''Managing Murphy's Law'' *''Look at this Ship'' *''Escape'' (possible cameo) Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Milo Murphy's Law locations